Duplica's Ditto
Not to be confused with Duplica's second Ditto, . | numeps1=an unknown number of | firststagename=Ditto| prevonum=132| noevo=incap | epnum=EP037| epname=Ditto's Mysterious Mansion| current=With Duplica| java1=Kotono Mitsuishi| enva1=Rachael Lillis| }} Duplica's Ditto (Japanese: イミテのメタモン Imite's Metamon) is Duplica's main Pokémon. In the anime History Kanto Duplica's Ditto first appeared in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, in the form of a and playing with . However, its face was different to other Pikachu, leading the others to believe that it was a new . Excited, Ash tried to capture it, but Duplica revealed herself and that her Pokémon was in fact a Ditto. Ash doubted Ditto's ability in battle, but accepted Duplica's challenge. Ditto easily defeated Ash's Bulbasaur using . Duplica revealed that unlike most Ditto, it could not change its face when it ed into other Pokémon, which was holding them back from becoming famous, as the Ditto face disappoints her audience. promptly decided to steal Ditto, coax it into the shape of a and present it to as a gift. With help from , they succeeded in stealing Ditto. However, Ditto was incapable to meet their demands, transforming into a mutation between a man and a Dratini, then into a book instead of the Dratini pictured. When forced to turn into a , Ditto was so intimidated that it rubs its face and transforms correctly. Ash, Duplica and the others then turned up at Team Rocket's hiding place, where they were confronted by identical Meowth. Team Rocket tried to pass off as Ditto whilst they escaped, but Duplica could tell the difference despite the transformation. Duplica threw Meowth at Team Rocket, causing Ditto to fall free. It transformed into a cannon and blasted Pikachu at the balloon, who caused Team Rocket to blast off. Now that Ditto could transform perfectly, Duplica reopened her theater for performances. Johto Ditto made another appearance in Imitation Confrontation, disguised as a . Once caught Duplica out for impersonating Nurse Joy, Duplica revealed herself and told the group that they were there for an acting competition. Once Duplica's new Ditto, Mini-Dit, was stolen, Ditto transformed into to help search, but to no avail. When the group did discover Team Rocket, Ditto transformed into and used to keep Weezing out of the battle. It then transformed back into Pikachu and teamed up with Ash's Pikachu and Mini-Dit in the form of Pikachu to send Team Rocket blasting off with . Personality and characteristics Ditto is the master of transforming into many other species, including items as shown when Ditto was in 's custody during its first appearance. At first, when Ditto transformed, the transformed being retained Ditto's face. This happened until wiped it off and retained the face of the Pokémon it transformed into. Ditto is also a powerful battler, being able to defeat with ease. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Pikachu|1=Bulbasaur|2=Machoke|3=Voltorb|4=Meowth|5=Transform}}.png|Using Transform}} Moves used via Transform mod 3}}|0=ThunderShock|1=Vine Whip|2=Selfdestruct}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=ThunderShock|1=Vine Whip|2=Selfdestruct}}|image2=Duplica Ditto Transform mod 3}}|0=Tackle|1=Thunder|2=Wrap}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Tackle|1=Thunder|2=Wrap}}}} }} }} }} }} |x=yes}} }} }} In the games ]] Pokémon Zany Cards Duplica's Ditto appears in Pokémon Zany Cards, as a card in Special Seven mode. Playing this card changes the suit of the card to the player's choice. When Ditto is used by Duplica, she will make a comment that she would not make when using any other card. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ditto appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu as the Pokémon of Duplica. Duplica used Ditto and its ability to transform to perform in a show in a Pokémon Center. After the show, congratulates them on their great performance. Misty also showed extreme interest in catching a Ditto despite her being a Trainer, much to Ditto's nervousness. While Ash, , A.J. and the Samurai talk about a hidden village they plan on going to, Misty and Duplica go over to tell them that they intend on going out so Misty can catch a Ditto of her own. When Ash mocks her for wanting a Ditto, Misty has Ditto transform into a poor imitation of Ash, so she can beat him up, while acting like she has no idea which is which. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Machoke|1=Ash}} EToP.png|Using Transform}} Trivia * Ditto's habit of not transforming its face was originally presented as an anomaly. However, likely due to the popularity of the anime, it became associated as a feature of the species as a whole. Other Ditto with this trait have been seen in other media: ** Wild Ditto on Pokémon Island in Pokémon Snap transform into the same Pokémon as Ditto did in Duplica's debut episode — a . ** Ditto cards in the TCG in which Ditto is seen transformed into another Pokémon also behave in this way. The Transform forms of Ditto include , , , , , and . ** In 's Veilstone Game Corner, during the Game Corner slot machine game, a with a Ditto face will occasionally appear instead of a real Clefairy. ** A Ditto with this trait appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) es:Ditto de Duplica it:Ditto di Duplica zh:伊美蒂的百变怪